


Occasionally

by DaintyCrow



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 16:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12511312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: Eines Tages ...





	Occasionally

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Occasionally...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397277) by [wistfulmemory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wistfulmemory/pseuds/wistfulmemory). 



Gelegentlich denkt Cassandra über all die alternativen Realitäten nach, von denen Colonel Baird ihnen allen erzählt hat. Gelegentlich beschwört Cassandra das Bisschen Magie herauf, welches sie zu retten in der Lage war, und untersucht es und entwickelt Theorien darüber, welche Möglichkeiten sich durch die Nutzung ihrer Fähigkeiten im Bereich der Mathemagic entwickeln könnten. Gelegentlich seufzt Cassandra und beschließt, dass diese Welt noch nicht ganz bereit für all diese Möglichkeiten ist, und dass sie es aber eventuell eines Tages sein wird …


End file.
